Heridas del pasado
by celechavez
Summary: Ella solo es una estudiante con un mal día en medio de una oscura noche. Él está muy cediendo y harto de esperar. Una transformación no puede solo cambiar la vida de un hombre, sino también el mundo conocido hasta ahora por los vampiros. Garrett/OC
1. Introduccion

_Heridas del pasado_

Hola! Gracias por leer mi historia! Esta es mi primer fanfiction, no soy escritora, solo una fan que busca una nueva historia para compartir con ustedes!

No soy una gran fan de la saga Crepúsculo, pero me gustaron mucho todas las películas! Por lo que me gustaría hacer una historia sobre un personaje muy interesante; Garrett. Investigue su historia y estoy muy entusiasmada solo con la idea de escribir sobre él. Quiero crear una historia diferente. Sé que este personaje es compañero de Kate, y me encanta la pareja! Pero quisiera escribir acerca de otra mujer en su vida.

Como ustedes saben, antes de los acontecimientos de la película, Garrett se satisfacía con sangre humana y quiero tomar esa etapa para la primera parte de mi fanfiction. Todo se va a tratar de una chica desconocida, un personaje nuevo, Maya, quien será la victima de nuestro vampiro y luego mucho más.

Ella solo es una estudiante, con un mal día en medio de una oscura noche. Él está muy cediendo y cansado, no le había bastado la sangre de sus típicas víctimas. Ahí estaba ella, sola, frágil y con una belleza incomparable. Pero al final, su lado salvaje fue mas fuerte.

No solo Maya y Garrett van a ser parte de esta historia. El clan Denali va a ser muy importante, y los Volturi van a estar observando a Maya, quien va a ser esencial para una misión de caza. Contrariamente para los Volturi, esta tarea podría terminar en una revolución mundial.

Que les parece? Esta historia va a empezar en el pasado y va a seguir después de Amanecer. Se que parece una historia común, pero les prometo que les va a encantar!

Gracias, espero sus comentarios!


	2. Capítulo 1

** Decidí subir dos capítulos para que comiencen a leer la fanfic y me digan si les gusto! **

**CAPITULO 1**

Era sábado a las seis de la tarde. No era diferente a los demás días, Maya estudiaba recostada en su cama y lo único que estaba en su mente eran números; debía preparar un examen muy importante de cálculo y si bien era cansador, le gustaba.

Así era ella, una mujer dedicada, nunca salía a festejar con sus amigas por un buen resultado en un examen, no porque debía seguir estudiando, a ella le encantaría que le gustaran esas cosas: los clubs nocturnos, alcohol, chicos, bailar y divertirse con amigas. Pero no era su estilo, ni la música, ni esos lugares y menos los chicos. Por lo que en vez de ponerse a explicarles su situación a sus amigas cada vez que salían, optaba por decir que no se sentía bien o que estaba muy cansada.

Maya, esperaba la llamada de su amiga Leslie en cualquier momento, es decir, al ser un sábado y de noche seguramente saldrían. Si bien no entendía porque seguían insistiendo, algo llegaba a comprender, ya que Leslie era su mejor amiga y quería pasar tiempo con ella, divirtiéndose, y hoy, era una ocasión especial porque su novio, luego de tres años de estar juntos, le había propuesto matrimonio. Por esto, su estudio fue interrumpido.

-Debería ir?- se preguntaba ella misma.

-No, ni loca. Tendría que quedarme hasta muy tarde y seguro invita a personas que ni conozco, demasiado incómodo para mí- Dijo esto último con una risa irónica, envuelta en nerviosismo y a la vez en ganas de intentarlo.

Pero todo el problema se hizo realidad y el teléfono sonó al fin. Dejo sus gafas en la cama y levanto el teléfono.

-Hola?- Dijo con un hilo de esperanza en su voz de que no sea Leslie.

-MAYA!, sabes porque te estoy llamando no?-

No puede ser que tenga que decírselo, la odio, pensó Maya.

-mmmm déjame pensar, de nuevo tu intento de cocinar algo decente paso a ser la peor comida que hayas hecho en tu vida y quieres venir a robarte mi comida y mi tiempo?-

-JÁ, que chistosa, además eso ocurrió solo una vez. Hoy querida amiga, tu tiempo no va a ser desperdiciado, hoy va a ser la MEJOR noche que hayas tenido. No acepto un NO! Es mi despedida de soltera y necesito que vengas-

-Pero si…- antes de poder seguir su amiga la interrumpe ya sabiendo su respuesta.

-Si nos vas, vas a vivir con la culpa de que dejaste a tu mejor amiga plantada. Piensa, mira si el dia de mi casamiento tengo un accidente y muero, no sé, quizás aumente de peso y el vestido me quede tan apretado que me asfixie. Pero tendría el recuerdo de mi mejor despedida de soltera, OH pero no la mejor PORQUE MI MEJOR AMIGA NO ESTUBO AHÍ. Y moriría en desgracia. Ves Maya? Tienes que ir!

No pudiste contener la risa. Que exagerada se ponía a veces, pero por eso la quería.

-Está bien- dijo pensativa, pero sintiéndose estúpida luego de terminar la oración.

-Lo sabía, te convencí con lo del vestido no?-

-Oh si si seguro- Por dios, la odiaba por convencerla.

-Genial! Nos encontramos en mi casa a la medianoche.

-Perfecto- Dijo no muy animada ahora.

Las horas pasaron tan rápido que Maya no encontraba que ponerse. Es decir, nunca fue a un evento así, a una fiesta. Por suerte, encontró un paquete que su amiga le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños, fue hace como dos años pero aun lo conservaba. Era un vestido azul precioso, demasiado quizás, pero no tenía otra cosa para la ocasión.

Se hizo una trenza y se maquillo. No pensó que todo le llevaría tanto tiempo, ya eran menos cuarto para que sea de medianoche. Al final, quedo así: my_first_party/set?id=109664459 (Pueden mirarlo en mi perfil)

Tomo un taxi y llego.

Eran sus amigas de siempre, eso la relajo un poco, pero sabía que en la fiesta habría más gente. Leslie estaba bellísima.

-Maya! Que felicidad que vinieras! Te ves muy bonita! MAS que bonita! Espectacularmente bonita- ya le había afectado un poco el vodka, pero Maya solo rio, ya conocía a su amiga.

Al llegar a la fiesta todo era desconocido, pero era lo que esperaba. La música no era tan mala, pero la gente estaba muy apretada y eso le incomodaba.

Todo se puso peor cuando fue al baño, la acompaño Leslie y otra chica que no estaba muy sobria que digamos. Al salir del baño no encontró a ninguna de las dos. Cuando salió la gente no la dejaba reconocer a sus amigas. Dos chicos se acercaron a bailar pero solo los esquivo. Pasaron como veinte minutos y no podía encontrarlas. Salió del club y llamo a Leslie, quizás habían salido y fueron otro lado.

-Holaaaa, wasss up?- Contesto Leslie demasiado borracha que le sorprendió que contestara.

-Leslie, dónde están? Me dejaron sola y no sé a dónde ir!-Dijo Maya un poco molesta.

-Perdón, perdón perdón, en el baño me llamaron y tuve que irme; Brian mi futuro esposo me tenía una sorpresa. Estoy en su casa ahora, pero tranquila que deje a Jessie para que te cuidara.-

-Y QUIEN ****** ES JESSIE?- comento más molesta, no podía culpar a su amiga, era su día, pero ahora estaba sola y volvería a casa con Leslie.

-No te preocupes, termina tu día como te lo mereces amiga, yo vuelvo a casa, un beso.-

-Está bien- Dijo su amiga riéndose a la vez- Basta Brian, nos vemos mañana Maya-

Ahora estaba jodida. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, nadie en las calles y no vio ni un solo taxi, para su mala suerte, la tarjeta con el número de estos la dejo en casa. No tenía previsto esto!. Sus padres estaban en Preston y familiares en Londres no tenía. Su única opción era volver caminando.


	3. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

Había pasado un largo tiempo desde su transformación, pero Garrett seguía con la misma sed de sangre humana. En Londres podría encontrar blancos fáciles y lo disfrutaría más.

Así era su vida de nómada, buscaba alimento y continuaba con su viaje. Ya había recorrido mitad de Europa y ese día solo quería divertirse con algunas víctimas. No bebía de gente inocente, solo de los que, según su criterio, eran un desperdicio. Pero luego de viajar por tantos días, tenía una necesidad tremenda de beber sangre.

Salió de noche, sabía que encontraría a más de una víctima fácil, y así lo hizo. Luego de alimentarse de ocho hombres, estaba casi satisfecho. Pero no encontró a ninguno más. Estaba desesperado, hasta que vio a una persona sola en el medio de la noche.

-Está hecho- dijo sonriendo, sintiendo un mínimo de lastima por su ultima cena. Aunque se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

No podía haber imaginado el peor día de su vida hasta hoy. Cada hombre que pasaba le decía algo o solo la penetraba con la mirada. Pero otra cosa le hizo sentir una inseguridad mayor. Sentía que alguien la observaba.

La presión era tan grande que en la mitad de la calle se detuvo y miro hacia atrás, pero no había nada.

-Soy muy joven para morir Dios- decía en su interior asustada –Tengo una carrera por delante- ya caminaba más rápido y pensaba que hacer si alguien la atacaba. Pensó en el celular, lo tenía debajo de la manga, tendría el número de la policía marcado, sí, eso iba a hacer.

Continuo tres calles más y su casa se veía cada vez más cerca, pero la sensación de estar siendo perseguida también se acentuaba. En una esquina cuando paró, las luces alrededor se apagaron. Más miedo no podía tener, pero estaba decidida a que nada le pasaría y si pasaba algo sabía qué hacer. Aunque nada la preparo para lo que pasaría.

Avanzo más rápido y cuando se dio vuelta para chequear como lo había hecho ya varias veces vio a un hombre parado. Estaba lejos pero podía ver su intención. Al verlo, Maya apretó los labios y se dijo para sí misma –Mierda, ya estoy muerta-. En ese segundo el hombre comenzó a caminar más rápido y ella hizo lo mismo.

Pero escuchaba que los pasos ya eran zancadas y no estaba caminando sino corriendo. Maya comenzó a tratar de correr más rápido y luego de una cuadra saco su celular para llamar a la policía. Pero su intención fue interrumpida cuando el mismo hombre apareció en frente de ella, haciéndola parar abruptamente levantándola del cuello.

-No, no preciosa-Movió su dedo índice de un lado hacia otro, mostrando negación-Si fuera tu no haría eso.

Ahora podía ver su cara, tenía unos ojos rojos penetrantes y era demasiado alto; podía verlo y sentirlo ya que estaba a la altura de su cara y sus pies no sentían el piso ni cerca.

Maya trato de gritar pero el tapo su boca y la llevo contra la pared.

-Parece que no entendiste- dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo- que hace una mujer tan bella e inocente en el medio de la noche, por estos lugares?, la verdad me intriga demasiado- esto último diciéndolo por encima de su cuello.

-Solo un mal día- contesto como pudo al estar quedándose sin aire.

-Un mal día eh?-

-Sí, conozco lo que se siente-dijo mirándola por primera vez a los ojos- Pero el tuyo se pone cada vez peor-

Luego de decir esto maya pudo ver que sus ojos se agrandaban y su color se tornaba negro. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, los vampiros no existen o sí?

El hombre solo rió al ver la expresión de horror de Maya. Pero ella reacciono rápido y finalmente uso su celular, aunque no como lo había planeado. Por la desesperación, golpeo al hombre con su celular y callo por fin al piso. No perdió tiempo y comenzó a correr gritando y pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie la escuchó.

Corrió alrededor de cinco minutos, ya no sentía sus pies y estaba muy agitada. Lo bueno es que el hombre ya no estaba detrás de ella. Tomo su teléfono y marco nuevamente el numero de la policía. De este modo, cuando llegara a su casa, la policía estaría allí, y el hombre no la perseguiría más. Volteo la cabeza para chequear por ultima vez, pero desgraciadamente al girar nuevamente se lo encontró cara a cara. Volteo la cabeza para chequear por ultima vez, pero desgraciadamente al girar nuevamente se lo encontró cara a cara.

-POR FAVOR!- dijo ella en un tono de decepción y miedo. Se la quedo viendo unos segundos.

-Solo es una niña Garrett, es diferente; viste en sus ojos esa inocencia y esa fuerza de vivir- pensó.

En ese momento, Maya junto valor y escondió su celular detrás de su espalda y apretó el botón de "llamar".

Garrett trató de controlarse pero escucho una voz. Venia del celular de la chica y pudo reconocer que era la policía.

- solo una mordida- Dijo abandonando sus pensamientos anteriores.

Y luego lo único que salió de su boca y lo último que ella escucho fue –Perdón-.

-Perdón? Perdón por qué?- pensó Maya cuando la tiro contra el piso. Su cabeza golpeo el pavimento demasiado fuerte y el mundo se torno negro.

Garrett escucho la sirena de policía. Tomó a la chica, obviamente estaba muerta, y bebió su sangre hasta quedar satisfecho.

En la noche, solo se escuchaba una sirena, no hubo asesinato, ni asesino ni victima. Pero hubo un alma satisfecha y otra perdida.

**Les gusto? Ojala les haya gustado leerla como me gusto a mi escribirla. Esto recién empieza. Maya deberá mirar la vida con nuevos ojos y querrá cobrar cierta venganza. Háganme saber que les parece! **


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

**_Hola! Sé que me tomo un tiempo, pero estaba de vacaciones. De todas maneras ya volví! Espero que disfruten este tercer capítulo!_**

Si bien estaba satisfecho, se sentía extraño. Es chica valía la pena, y él, la había dejado ahí, en la calle. Ella tenía unos ojos hermosos, y él como un monstruo, la destruyó.

-No seas ridículo, por dios, que te pasa?- Garrett se dijo a sí mismo- No no no, ella solo era una mujerzuela, nada más-. Siguió, tratando de convencerse.

Al día siguiente, Garrett continuó con su vida, como si nada nunca hubiera pasado. Pero, por el contrario, todo era muy diferente para Maya.

* * *

Ella estaba en la playa, sintiendo la suave y cálida arena rozando sus pies. El sol brillaba y se reflejaba en el agua cristalina del mar. Una brisa refrescante acarició sus mejillas. Maya miro al horizonte no pudiendo encontrar el fin del cielo. No habían olas, el mar estaba tan calmo que no parecía real. Un misterioso ruido rompió el silencio. Ella puedo identificar la voz de sus padres, la estaban llamando, pero estaban muy muy lejos.

Inesperadamente, obscuras nubes cubrieron el cielo y un vigoroso viento se llevó la tranquilidad, ahora todo era temor y desesperación. El mar comenzó a temblar bruscamente y una gigante ola apareció en la escena. Y ahí estaba ella, justo en frente. Cuando se fue acercando, puedo notar que el agua ahora se había transformado en sangre espesa y estaba a punto de caer sobre ella. Maya cerró sus ojos, esperando que fuera solo una terrible pesadilla. En vez de eso, pronto se encontró sumergida en el mar rojo.

Un extraño sentimiento tomó control de su mente y de su corazón. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba cambiando. Comenzó con calambres leves pero prosiguió con una dolorosa puntada. El dolor era insoportable y ya no podía soportarlo. Maya gritó aterrorizada, pero nadie podía escucharla, estaba sola. Había perdido el control de su cuerpo y ahora daba vueltas y vueltas golpeando diferentes cosas. El dolor era su único compañero. Su agonía finalmente se detuvo cuando un fuerte golpe la dejo inconsciente.

Maya se levantó sobresaltada. Lo que había parecido un mal sueño había terminado. Sin embargo, sabía que algo más espantoso había pasado. La luz del sol hizo que sus ojos se entrecerraran. Volviendo a la realidad, el mundo la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Los pájaros cantaban, los autos se movían en las calles y la gente vivía su rutina usual.

Pero no era un día común y corriente para Maya. Algo había cambiado; los colores eran más brillantes y definidos, los ruidos eran más fuertes y precisos, y las cosas se veían más cerca. Sus sentidos eran veloces, podía ver y oír todo, desde un pequeño y diminuto insecto volando, hasta la gente que caminaba a cinco cuadras de distancia. Maya se paro rápidamente, sintiéndose asustada, pero a la vez asombrada. Levantó sus manos para examinarlas y se dio cuenta de que también podía moverse más rápido. Además, un poderoso sentido de fuerza y poder se despertó en ella. Un nuevo sentimiento surgió entonces; su boca y garganta estaban secas, y encontraba difícil tragar. Maya se sentía sedienta, pero el agua no iba a saciarla esta vez.

-Que está pasando?- Dijo agarrándose la cabeza.

Escuchó un ruido brusco; alguien se acercaba, pero esta persona no estaba tan cerca, y luego de unos segundos una mujer se acercó.

-¿Estas bien linda?- La dulce voz de la mujer dio evidencia del tipo de persona que era- Te ves terrible, ¿puedes decirme que te ocurrió? ¿Puedes recordar donde está tu casa?

Maya balbuceó- Oh si si, es solo que me siento… me siento… extraña- en ese momento no puedo evitar tropezar al no recordar que estaba usando tacos altos.

La mujer intento ayudarla lo más que pudo, Maya pretendió sentirse bien todo ese tiempo- No, está bien, no se preocupe por mí, estoy bien-.

-¿Porque estoy vistiendo la misma ropa que ayer?- pensó la chica, y luego su memoria volvió a ella- Ese hijo de perra- dijo.

Nunca se había sentido tan furiosa en toda su vida, quería encontrar a ese bastardo y darle su merecido. Pero otra sensación la distrajo. Había algo en el aire, un poderoso aroma que la estaba volviendo loca; era sangre, y provenía de esa mujer. Podía sentirla corriendo por su cuello. Maya no podía controlarse, y no quería herir a nadie.

-No no, ¿qué me está pasando?- Debía salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

- Señora debo irme. Puedo volver sola a mi hogar, voy a estar bien- Dijo tratando de huir del karma.

Maya caminó a su casa apurada, y se pasó todo el camino tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que había una solución, y tratando de seguir con su rutina normal. En su departamento todo parecía estar en orden, las cosas estaban donde ella las había dejado, nada cambió, lo cual le produjo un gran alivio. Ahora necesitaba hablar con alguien, por lo que decidió llamar a Leslie.

-OH POR DIOS MAYA! Estoy tan apenada, si algo te hubiese pasado no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca, NUNCA!- contestó su amiga con una voz al borde de quebrarse.

Maya le contó todo lo que pasó luego de que desapareciera, claro que no mencionó la parte en la que un vampiro la había transformado. Pensó que era más inteligente evitar ese detalle.

- Espérame ahí, voy ya a tu departamento, luego llamarás a tu familia y a la policía- Leslie continuó.

Ella no quería que Leslie valla; después de todo se estaba comportando de manera extraña y debía encontrar la solución a esto por si sola.

-No Les, estoy bien. Estoy muy cansada. Ya llamé a mis papas. Por favor, te llamo después-

-¿Estas segura? ¿Ese tipo te hizo algo?-

-¡No! ¡Dije que estaba bien! - Maya podía escuchar todo a través del teléfono. Leslie estaba con su prometido, y él estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Bueno- dijo rendida, sabiendo que su amiga era terca y no iba a convencerla- está bien, llamame cuando te sientas mejor-

-Claro, adiós-

Maya fue al baño y se lavó la cara. Su maquillaje estaba por todo su rostro y su cabello era un desastre. Pero, algo más llamó su atención. Sus ojos habían cambiado a un rojo rubí, como los del tipo que la atacó.

-¿QUE? NO NO, ¿qué es esto?- Dijo acercándose al espejo abriendo con los dedos un ojo para examinarlo.

-¡NO! ¡Mierda mierda y más mierda!- Gritó- Esto no puede estar pasando, ¡no puede ser real!-.

Maya estaba enloqueciendo, solo podía significar una cosa; ahora era un vampiro. Ya no solo tenía sed de sangre sino también de venganza.

- Ese imbécil me transformó en un monstruo y lo va a pagar- Maya se dijo a si misma- Esto no es posible, ¡no puedo ser un vampiro! Todavía soy la Maya de siempre- continuó poniendo el odio a un lado por un momento.

Finalmente se cambió su vestido azul y se puso esto: new_beginning/set?id=109746951 (En mi perfil esta el link para ver este outift)

Maya se vistió con la ropa que siempre usaba, agregándole unos anteojos negros a su look ya que sus ojos eran rojos ahora y la gente podría comenzar a sospechar de ellos. Necesitaba pensar, pero de una cosa estaba segura, no iba a dejar que toda esa basura de ser "vampiro" cambie quien realmente era.

Pero contrario a sus expectativas, el deseo de beber sangre era más fuerte que sus buenas intenciones. Ese deseo estaba en todas partes, en cada persona que se encontraba; no tenía piedad por ninguna. Su cuerpo estaba tenso; la voluntad de controlarse se hacía cada vez más débil. Estar rodeada de tanta gente era una tortura para su mente.

Maya decidió caminar lo más raído posible para escapar de esta nueva necesidad. Un hecho extraño la distrajo por un minuto: se estaba moviendo extremadamente rápido. Eso definitivamente no era humano. Sin duda se estaba transformando en un animal salvaje, una máquina de matar lista para atacar, sus nuevos sentidos y movimientos eran la prueba de esta cruel realidad.

La joven comenzó a rendirse; sabía que su lado vampiro la iba a vencer al final. Permaneció a las afueras de la ciudad hasta que la noche se apodero de la cuidad. Para esto, su hambre por sangre humana había crecido drásticamente. Sentía como si estuviera a punto de caerse, ella no estaba solo muriéndose de hambre, sino también extremadamente furiosa. Aparentemente, sentirse débil no estaba en la naturaleza de los vampiros.

En su camino de vuelta el centro de la ciudad, se escondió en un callejón. Ya era medianoche en un obscuro Londres. Ella era un neófito hambriento y nada iba a cambiarlo. Maya se sentó en el suelo y escondió su cabeza entre las piernas. Estaba perdida y desesperada.

De la nada un hombre apreció de las sombras.

-¿Cuál es el problema cariño? ¿Estas triste? Quizás yo pueda hacerte olvidar- dijo comenzando a tocar su rodilla y luego subiendo a su muslo.

- ALEJATE porquería- Maya dijo. Y ahí estaba otra vez, el delicioso aroma. El hombre estaba tan cerca que no pudo controlarse y lo empujo dejándolo caer al suelo.

-No vas a "hacer olvidar" a nadie más cariño- Dijo sarcásticamente.

Luego de beber la sangre de ese hombre hasta matarlo, sintió un gran alivio. Nunca se había sentido tan satisfecha. Quizás era un monstruo, pero la idea de alimentarse de gente mala la hacía sentir menos culpable. Maya termino convenciéndose a sí misma de que no había razón para sentirse culpable, después de todo, estaría ayudando a la ciudad a luchar contra el crimen. Ahora esta sería su vida. Y debería acostumbrarse a ella de alguna manera.

Sin embargo, empezar a aceptar su vida no significaba olvidar. Maya tenía una visita pendiente. Alguien la había arruinado y era hora de tomar venganza; ese alguien que la había dejado tirada en el piso, sola, como si nunca nada hubiera pasado. Debía encontrarlo.

-Ahora soy un neófito, y voy a darle su merecido- dijo la chica en voz alta limpiándose la sangre restante de su boca.


End file.
